Looking for my angel
by SthelaCullen
Summary: Cuando Bella tiene 10 años es salvada por un chico pero se ve obligada a abandonarle durante siete años ¿Qué pasara cuando Bella decida regresar a Forks y buscar al ángel de ojso verdes que la salvó? ¿Cómo afectará a su busqueda el conocer a Edward?
1. Mi Ángel

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertences, son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer (aunque no me importaría que Edward me perteneciese por un ratito *¬*) La trama si es toda mia y por ello espero que sea de su agrado

* * *

**_Looking for my Angel_**

**_(Buscando a mi Ángel)  
_**

_**BELLA POV**_

Suspiro y tomo aire. Aun no pedía creer que hubiese vuelto a Forks. Que hubiese abandonado mi tranquila y monótona vida en Italia para comenzar una búsqueda sin sentido, o eso pensaba mi parte coherente. Aunque mi corazón, me decía todo lo contrario, el deseaba regresar para buscar al hermoso ángel de ojos verdes que me salvó de la muerte aquel fatidico día. Tampoco era capaz de entender, como había tenido el valor suficiente como para adquirir una casa cerca del que antes había sido mi hogar y mucho menos era capaz de asimilar, que tendría que verle la cara todos los días al desgraciado que conviertió mi vida en una pesadilla, ya que ese maldito hombre sería en unas horas mi profesor de Educación Física.

Aun soy capaz de recordar con exactitud cómo fue que mi vida cambio para siempre aquel 15 de febrero de hacía siete años. Cuando que me marché de Forks con mi tío Aro, cuando vi como los policías cargaban el cuerpo sin vida de mi madre y cómo abandoné a mi ángel sin tan siquiera conocer su nombre...

_**Flashback **_

_**15 de Febrero de hace siete años.**_

- ¡Cállate maldita zorra!

Abrí los ojos de golpe ante el alboroto. Gritos y golpes se escuchan en la parte baja de mi pequeña casita de Forks. Tenía miedo._ ¿Acaso había entrado algún ladrón? _Tuve miedo ante tal presentimiento y decidí ir a la habitación de mi madre para buscar su consuelo. Tiré fuerte del edredón de mi cama y me lo puse por encima en forma de capa. Los gritos se escuchaban cada vez con mayor claridad y antes de que me diese tiempo a abrir la puerta distinguí que la voz que gritaba era la de mi madre. Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar mis ojos y mis manos comenzaron a temblar. _¿Acaso ese ladrón le estaba pegando a mi madre?_ Ese pensamiento me asustó por lo que con decisión abrí la puerta y corría hacia las escaleras.

En cuanto llegué a las escaleras estuve segura de una cosa. Nunca, jamás olvidaría la imagen que vieron mis ojos. Phil, mi padrastro, tenía a mi madre contra la pared agarrada del cuello y la apretaba allí con fuerza, pero eso no era lo peor. Mi madre estaba con la ropa toda rasgada y aquella piel que no cubría su pijama estaba toda llena de moratones, arañazos y sangre. Mucha sangre.

- ¿Qu-qué…?

Balbuceé y deseé que todo no fuese más que un sueño. Pero cuando Phil me tomó del brazo y me arrojó escaleras abajo, descubrí que el dolor era real, muy real, que lo que sucedía no era un sueño y lo peor de todo, que no podía moverme y no podría ayudar a mi madre.

- ¡Bella! – gritó mi madre y rápidamente corrió a mi lado.

Mis ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas de dolor que se tonaban de un color rosado cuando se mezclaban con la sangre que caía de mi cabeza. Mi madre me abrazo con fuerzas y comenzó a pedirme a perdón. Nunca había visto a mi madre así, ni tan siquiera me había dado cuenta de que Phil le había dado más de una paliza, pues los moratones, algunos, se veían que ya tenía tiempo. No pude evitar pensar en que si yo me hubiese dado cuenta antes, quizás hubiese podido hacer algo por mi madre, pero ahora

- ¡Ya es tarde para disculparse o hacer algo por ella! – Gritó Phil

Para, rápidamente, agarrar con fuerza a mi madre y revolearla lejos de allí, como aquel que se deshace de una bolsa de basura.

- ¡Mamá!

Ya casi no podía ver de la cantidad de lágrimas que mi cuerpo derramaba, ya no era tanto el dolor físico que sentía, sino el dolor de ver cómo están golpeando a tu madre y tú no eres capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo. De pronto una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de ese desgraciado, que disfrutaba al ver como mi madre no era capaz de levantarse del suelo y como yo no podía hacer nada por ayudarla.

- ¡Desgraciado! – grité - ¡¿Por qué le haces eso a mi madre maldito?!

Como pude me levanté y tuve el valor de mirar los castaños ojos de Phil, que me miraban con odio, pero con otro sentimiento que no supe descifrar; pero que por desgracia él se encargaría de hacerme saber lo que significaba ese extraño destello de sus ojos.

Con pasos vacilantes y una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro se acercó a mí, agarró mi cuello con fuerza golpeándome contra la pared y para mi sorpresa y desgracia agarró mi muslo y comenzó a ascender acercándose por segundos a mi intimidad.

- Ummm - ronroneo - Eres muy sexy para ser tan solo una pequeña zorrita- susurró mientras acercaba su boca a mi cuerpo.

Comencé a patalear, a intentar resistirme pero Phil apretaba con fuerza mi cuello y tenía que cesar en mi ataque si no quería morir. Mi rostro estaba empapado y me di cuenta de que mi cabeza no era lo único de mi cuerpo que estaba magullado y ensangrentado.

- ¡No la toques! ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

Tras ese grito todo pasó muy rápido. Mi madre se abalanzo sobre Phil con un cuchillo y se lo clavó en el brazo haciendo que me soltase. Por un momento pensé que todo podría salir bien; pero de pronto Phil se quitó el cuchillo del brazo emitiendo un fuerte grito de dolor y en menos de un segundo envistió a mi madre haciéndola caer sobre la mesa de cristal de la cocina y rompiéndola en el acto. Podía ver la figura de mi madre ensartada por pequeños cristales y por primera vez desee perder la conciencia para dejar de ver lo que sucedía en el salón de mi casa; pero para mi desgracia seguí con los ojos puestos en mi madre y en Phil, que situado sobre ella…la apuñaló…una…dos…tres…cuatro…y entonces…todo se volvió…negro.

- ¡Princesa! ¡¿Princesa estás bien?! ¡Vamos tenemos que salir de aquí!

Noté como alguien me zarandeaba y lentamente abrí mis ojos. _¿Todo había sido un sueño? _ Finalmente abrí los ojos y quedé hipnotizada. Lo único que podía apreciar eran unos hermosos ojos, unos hermosos ojos verdes que me miraban con tanta tristeza, con tanta preocupación, con tanto… _¿Amor?_ No estaba segura de eso último; pero de lo que si estaba segura era…de que seguía en mi casa y que ante mi seguía el cadáver de mi madre y ¿El de Phil?

- ¿Qu-Que ha pasado? – pregunté con voz pastosa

- Lo siento princesa, entré en tu casa por la ventana de tu habitación y cuando vi la escena…cogí el portátil de tu habitación y lo dejé caer desde arriba hacia la cabeza de ese maldito desgraciado. No está muerto, solo inconsciente; pero eso no importa. He venido a por ti princesa, tenemos que salir de aquí

La sombra misteriosa – ya que no era capaz de ver nada más que no fuesen sus ojos – pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me levantó como si yo no pesase nada.

- Vámonos – comenzó a caminar tirando de mi mano; pero rápidamente caí al suelo.

- N-No…no puedo moverme… - sollocé – yo…lo siento…

- No tienes que disculparte pequeña, yo cuidaré de ti.

La sombra misteriosa me dio la espalda y me indicó que me subiese. Al principió me dio vergüenza; pero en cuando él volvió a mirarme con ese hermosos ojos no pude oponer resistencia. Me subí a su espalda y me agarré con fuerza. Aunque pareciese imposible notaba mariposas revolotear en mi estomago cuando sus cabellos me daban en la cara y aunque sus manos sostuviesen con fuerza mis piernas, no sentí miedo, ni asco, al contrario, sentía calor y una extraña sensación de paz y bienestar.

No sé qué pasó mientras estaba sobre aquel misterioso chico – deduje al ser su cabello corto y su espalda ancha – solo sé que cuando abrí los ojos estaba en una habitación que no era la mía. Miré a todos lados desconcertada; pero no asustada y pude comprobar que en la puerta había un chico de aproximadamente mi edad, unos diez años, que me miraba con una hermosa sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras princesa?

Aun no entendía por qué siempre me decía princesa; pero la verdad es que me gustaba mucho como sonaba, me hacía sentir…especial. El chico siguió con sus ojos firmemente clavados en los míos pero al ver que no respondía la sonrisa de su rostro se fue esfumando lentamente.

- ¿Aun no estás bien? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a mi – Mi padre dijo que quizás entrases en estado de shock…lo siento princesa…si hubiese llegado antes quizás… - el misterioso chico bajo la mirada y su voz se notaba triste y dolida

- Gracias…- susurré y él levantó su cabeza para clavar sus ojos en los míos - Me has salvado la vida…no tienes que disculparte...estoy viva…gracias a ti…

Anteriormente no me había dado cuenta; pero era muy guapo, por lo que cuando me sonrió no pude evitar sonrojarme. Al parecer él se percató de ello, pues me miró entre sorprendido, divertido y alegre, más alegre que ninguna otra cosa. Con cuidado levantó su mano y aunque dudó, acabó posando su mano en mi mejilla y la acaricio con delicadeza. De pronto la tristeza volvió a estar presente en sus ojos verdes y sin dudarlo me abrazó. Hasta que no lo hizo no me di cuenta de que volvía a estar llorando, por fortuna, ahora estaba este chico de cabello cobrizo para cuidarme.

- ¿Dónde está mi madre? – le pegunté al ángel

- Ella…princesa…mi madre me dijo que no te dejara salir pero…creó que no sería justo… ¿Estás…preparada para salir de mi casa y enfrentarte a la…realidad?

- Estoy preparada…si me prometes estár conmigo

- Nunca te dejaré sola, princesa

Con cuidado se inclinó hacia mí y presionó sus labios en mi frente. Sentí como nuevamente volví a sonrojarme; pero esta vez, él también estaba bastante rojo. Como todo un caballero me tendió su mano y yo rápidamente la tomé. Me fijé en que mi mano estaba vendada y al tocar con mi mano libre mi cabeza, noté más vendas en esta.

- Mi padre es médico. En cuanto llegamos a mi casa, te curó y después te dejó descansar en mi cama – aclaro

Con lentitud comenzamos a caminar. Pensé que perdería el equilibrio y que acabaría cayendo al suelo y teniendo que volver a ser cargada por aquel lindo chico, pero eso no sucedió, su padre era un buen médico y gran parte del dolor físico había desaparecido. Además, tomada de la mano de ese chico, me sentía segura…muy segura. Caminamos por su casa, afortunadamente no había nadie por lo que pudimos salir afuera.

En cuanto pisé la calle, fue como si lo que había sucedido en la casa de mi ángel fuese un sueño y ahora regresase nuevamente a la realidad. La casa de la que salí era la de mi vecina, a mi lado, estaba mi casa, rodeada de coches patrulla, una ambulancia y miles de curiosos. No lo dudé, sentí miedo y desesperación y corrí entre la multitud hasta que un policía me detuvo e intentó hacerme retroceder; pero antes de que lo lograse vi a mi madre…

- ¡mamá! – grité

Jamás, jamás, jamás de los jamases olvidaría aquella imagen. Dos hombres cargaban el cuerpo de mi madre, casi introducido en una bolsa de plástico. Mis temores habían sido confirmados, aunque antes había tendió esperanzas ahora estaba todo claro, había perdido a mi madre…para siempre.

- ¡mamá! ¡mamá! ¡mamá!

Pataleé, llore y grité en brazos de ese policía; pero él nunca me soltó. Me abrazó con fuerzas mientras susurraba aun `` lo siento´´ y era incapaz de mirarme a los ojos. DE pronto, noté ira cuando vi a Phil salir esposado, el seguía vivo, ese desgraciado había acabado con la vida de una persona maravillosa como era mi madre y él, un asesino…seguía vivo. Lloré con más fuerza. ¡Esto era injusto! ¡Muy injusto!

- ¡Desgraciado! – grité - ¡¿Maldito seas por qué?! ¡¿Por qué a mi madre?! ¡¿Por qué maldito?!

Muchos de los allí presentes seguro que pensaban que yo era muy pequeña para entender nada, que apenas sería consciente de lo que hay sucedía; pero ellos no entendían nada; yo era una chica muy madura y en caso de que no lo hubiese sido…esa mujer que había muerto…seguía siendo mi madre y el dolor que me producía que ese maldito hubiese acabado con su vida seguía siendo igual de doloroso.

- Agente – me giré al escuchar la voz de mi tío Aro y verlo dirigirse con el rostro sin expresión hacia mi – ella es mi sobrina. Mi hermana quería que yo me encargase de ella.

- ¡Tío! – grité y en cuando el agente me soltó corrí a abrazarlo

- Tranquila Isabella, ese hombre pagará por lo que hizo a tu madre – sonrió y acarició mi cabeza – Allí está mi coche – señaló un flamante monovolumen negro – tu prima Jane está dentro. La policía nos llamó y hemos vendió a recogerte. No te preocupes Isabella, cuidaré de ti; pero tendrás que venirte a Italia con nosotros

- Yo no quiero seguir en Forks…quiero irme de Forks… - sollocé y rápidamente corrí hacia el vehículo.

Cuando llegué mi prima Jane – que tenía 16 años, seis más que yo - me abrió la puerta y me abrazó en cuanto entré. Me susurró una y otra vez que lo sentía y que ya no estaría sola. Por un momento me sentí bien, feliz de alejarme de Forks y nunca más volver a esa casa que tanto sufrimiento escondía entre sus paredes; pero por otra parte…echaría de menos a mi ángel…

CONTINUARA...

* * *

N/A: Bueno aqui os dejo mi segundo Fic, espero que sea de vuestro agrado y si es asi ya sabeis! Dejenme un lindo Reviews!! =) Aunque si no les gusta tambien me lo pueden decir, puesto que aun no tengo terminado el fic y asi sabre si seguirlo o no ^^ espero ansiosa sus críticas constructivas, sus animos, sus elogios o sus quejas y sus cartas bombas! (bueno lo ultimo espero no recibir muchas xD)

El siguiente capitulo no tardare mucho en tenerlo puesto que odio esperar para leer las continuaciones de un fic asi que no sería justo si yo hago esperar a la gente que se molesta en leerme ^^ Pero para que suba el siguiente capitulo tendreis que darme vustra opinion. Asi que ya que os habies molestado en leerme solo teneis que pulsar un lidno boton que ponde Review the Story y dadme vuestra opion!

Bueno gracias por leer!!

Besos a todos los fan´s Twilight!

Nos Leemos!!


	2. Conociendo a los Cullen

...

Cuando llegué mi prima Jane – que tenía 16 años, seis más que yo - me abrió la puerta y me abrazó en cuanto entré. Me susurró una y otra vez que lo sentía y que ya no estaría sola. Por un momento me sentí bien, feliz de alejarme de Forks y nunca más volver a esa casa que tanto sufrimiento escondía entre sus paredes; pero por otra parte…echaría de menos a mi ángel…

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Como decía, finalmente he vuelto. No es que en Italia se estuviese mal. Yo vivía bien, nunca me faltó nada material, ni tampoco el cariño de mis tíos y mis primos, incluso para ser una chica bastante tímida había conseguido tener amigas. Pero aun así, ya no podía más, todo el tiempo que estaba en Italia había sido incapaz dejar de pensar en mi pequeño ángel. Sabía que sería casi imposible encontrarlo aunque regresase a Forks, que quizás él ya se había mudado con su familia o se había marchado a estudiar al extranjero…pero aun así, yo he regresado a buscarlo y no desistiré hasta que vuelva a ver el brillo de sus cautivadores ojos verdes, aunque esos ojos…ya le pertenezcan a otra chica…

- ¡Señorita Swan! ¡Ya está todo listo! – Un hombre de unos cuarenta años y canoso se acercó hacia mí con una sonrisa y me tendió las llaves de mi casa – Ya puede entrar, espero que la decoración sea de su agrado, lo hemos situado todo tal y como usted nos ordenó.

- Muchas gracias – con cuidado cogí mi cartera y saque un billete – gracias por todo

- Es un placer trabajar para usted – tomó el billete, me estrechó la mano y se marchó junto con su equipo y sus ruidosos camiones de mudanza

- Bien Bella…llegó el momento de comenzar tu nueva vida

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y tras introducir la llave en la cerradura…entré. No pude evitar que mis ojos se abrieran como platos y que un par de lágrimas recorriesen mi rostro. Los de la mudanza habían hecho un muy buen trabajo y la casa, estaba exactamente igual que mi antigua residencia de Forks. Sonreí y caminé embelesada por la casa. Recordando la armonía y la tranquilidad que me transmitía aquella decoración tan al estilo de mi madre y haciéndome olvidar la última imagen que tenía de la que fue mi casa.

*piiii* *piiii*

Rápidamente tomé mi teléfono móvil y miré la alarma… … …

- ¡Llego tarde a clase! ¡Y mi primer día!

Con la mayor rapidez que mis pies me lo permitían, corrí hacia mi preciada furgoneta roja y conduje hasta el instinto de Forks. Para mi desgracia, me perdí pro el camino y cuando llegue al instituto solo me dio tiempo de ir a poner en orden los papeles de la inscripción y de recoger un mapa y mi horario de clases, tras eso, la campana sonó indicando el descanso.

Me sentía asustada, no conocía a nadie y ahora tendría que comer sola en una mesa alejada de todos y con sus miradas posadas en mí. Por un momento pensé en entrar corriendo coger una limonada y salir por la puerta para refugiarme en la biblioteca hasta que las clases dieran comienzo; peor en cuanto abrí la puerta todos me miraron y me quedé paralizada.

- ¿Esa es la chica nueva? – escuché a unas chicas que me miraban por encima del hombro

- Es linda; pero no es tan guapa como para que los chicos la miren así…

- ¿Linda? Yo la veo una chica normalita. Además mira sus ropas, me habían dicho que era una chica Italiana de una familia muy importante pero…yo creo que apenas vive en una choza

Bajé la cabeza avergonzada. Puede que mis ropas no fuesen muy lujosas; pero tampoco era para tanto. Las chicas siguieron cuchicheando y las demás mesas se unieron al barullo general que ocasionó mi entrada. Tragué saliva con nerviosismo y me dispuse a dar media vuelta y salir corriendo; pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo una mano tomó la mía.

- ¿No vas a tomar nada? ¿Por qué no vienes y te sientas conmigo y mi familia?

Me giré con cuidado tras escuchar esa dulce voz. Ante mi, había una chica bajita, con aspecto de duendecillo, cabello negro y corto con cada punta en una dirección y unos hermosos ojos dorados. En su hermoso rostro bailaba una dulce sonrisa y su mano apretaba con dulzura la mía.

- ¡Vamos!

Con un poco de fuerza jaló de mi y caminamos hacia una mesa con tres personas que más que estudiantes parecían actores de Hollywood.

- Vamos que no te de vergüenza siéntate – me indicó mientras ello tomaba asiento

- Yo… - bajé la cabeza algo avergonzada

- Lo siento, no debí arrastrarte así; pero es que no soporto que nadie critique a mis amigas y tengo el presentimiento de que tu y yo seremos inseparables - volvió a dedicarme una sonrisa y no pude evitar reír con ella - ¡Al fin sonríes! – rió – Bueno me presentaré, soy Alice Cullen.

- Isabella, pero me gustan que me digan Bella – sonreí y en menos de un segundo Alice se lanzo sobre mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla

- Encantada Bella – sonrió

- Alice… ¿No se te olvida algo? – preguntó una chica que estaba sentada con nosotros.

Hasta el momento no había apreciado la perfección de aquellos rostros. Realmente parecían ángeles. La otra chica de la mesa era rubia, de ojos azules y con un cuerpo de modelo. A su lado estaba un chico que bien podría pasar por un ropero, era muy musculoso, de pelo negro rizado y ojos dorados. Al lado del chico musculoso había otro chico, era rubio y también musculoso; pero no tanto como el otro chico, sus ojos eran azules y tenía cierto parecido con la chica rubia.

- Oh perdona Rose – se disculpó Alice – Aun no os presente – rió – Bella ella es Rosalie Hale – señaló a la chica rubia – el que está a su lado es mi hermano Emmett, su novio – señaló al chico musculoso – y ese chico rubio tan guapo es Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie y mi novio – sonrió saltando a los brazos de Jasper

Rosalie se levantó de su silla y se acercó a mí dándome un beso en la mejilla y dedicándome una gran sonrisa.

- Es un placer Bella. Espero que seamos grandes amigas – sonrió y volvió a su sitió

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando me vi envuelta entre unos fuertes brazos y empecé a girar suspendida en el aire.

- ¡Bella ya verás cómo nos divertiremos! ¡Seré tu hermano mayor! – me depositó en el suelo y me dedico una brillante sonrisa.

Emmett volvió a si lugar abrazando a Rosalie y Jasper, que consiguió librarse de Alice, se acercó a mí y estrechó mi mano.

- Encantado Bella – me dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a su sitio

- Yo…no sé qué decir…me habéis tratado tan bien…y sin conocerme…espero no defraudaros o…

- Anda Bella no digas tonterías. Ya te dije que tengo el presentimiento de que seremos grandes amigas ¡y mis presentimientos nunca fallan! Además, das la impresión de ser una chica muy linda

- Gr…gracias…

La verdad nunca antes me lo había pasado tan bien. Todos ellos eran magníficos y muy divertidos. Me trataron como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida y me hicieron olvidar a los demás. Descubrí que ellos eran unos chicos muy populares y por un momento temí que por mi culpa dejasen de serlo; pero Alice me dijo que a ellos no les importaba lo que los demás dijesen, siempre que se tuviesen los unos a los otros.

De pronto, tras terminar de reír un chiste que Emmett acababa de hacer sobre vampiros, unos tremendos gritos se escucharon desde el otro lado de la puerta de la cafetería y mis acompañantes comenzaron a reír como locos. Yo no lo entendía y los gritos comenzaban a asustarme, parecían los típicos gritos de las colegialas que son perseguidas por un enmascarado con moto-sierra en las películas de terror.

- ¿Qu-Qué pasa? – me atreví a preguntar

- Hay viene Edward – respondió simplemente Alice mientras tomaba un sorbo de la limonada de Jasper

¿Edward? ¿Quién era Edward? ¿Y que tenía que ver él con esos gritos? Lentamente la puerta del comedor se abrió y por ella comenzaron a entrar un montón de chicas que perseguían a…a… ¡Un Dios griego! Ante mí, caminando con suma elegancia, había un chico alto, de cabello cobrizo despeinado, ojos verdes que brillaban como esmeraldas y un poco musculoso. Era hermoso, muy hermoso, como un Adonis, cómo un…ángel…

Las chicas que le seguían no paraban de gritar y de agarrarse a él hasta casi tirarle al suelo; pero él nunca se quejó, siguió caminando, tomó su desayuno y seguidamente se dirigió… ¡¿Hacia mí?! No me lo podía creer, ese chico estaba caminando en mi dirección y para mi desgracia… ¡había comenzado a sonreír!

- Buenos días chicos - saludó y sin preámbulos tomó lugar a mi lado. – Oh – exclamo al verme – tú debes de ser la chica nueva de la que tanto hablaba mi hermanita – con cuidado tomó mi mano – Es un placer, soy Edward Cullen – y depositó un beso en ella.

Cuando sus perfectos labios hicieron contactos con piel una extraña descarga eléctrica, para nada desagradable, recorrió mi cuerpo y la sangre se agolpó en mis mejillas haciéndome sentir aún más avergonzada. Pensé que ese hermoso chico se reiría de mí; pero en lugar de eso se quedó mirándome fijamente a los ojos, deteniendo el tiempo a nuestro alrededor y acelerando mi corazón. Sus ojos tenían un brillo, un brillo especial, familiar…un brillo como el de…

- ¡Hey Edward! – gritó Alice, haciendo estallar mi burbuja – No mires así a la pobre Bella o tus admiradoras acabaran matándola en su primer día en Forks - los chicos comenzaron a reír y eso aumentó aún más mi sonrojo.

- Cállate Alice y por favor no me recuerdes a…``esas´´ - Edward apoyó el codo en la mesa y dejó reposar su cabeza en su mano – pensé que escondiéndome en la biblioteca me libraría de ellas pero… ¡Me descubrieron! Alguien me vio entrar y se lo dijo a las chicas. El encargado de la biblioteca me hecho por armar escándalo y lo peor es que no me dejaron terminar de leer Cumbres Borrascosas – bufó y comenzó a juguetear con el tapón de la botella de agua de Rosalie

- Si quieres puedo dejártelo – me ofrecí rápidamente

- ¿Dejármelo?

- Me refiero a Cumbres Borrascosas, es uno de mis libros preferidos, si quieres puedo prestártelo

Todos me miraron como si tuviese monos en la cara y eso me asustó. ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Acaso no debía de haberle ofrecido ayuda?

- Yo…esto…si no lo quieres da igual…yo…solo quise ayudarte…pero…

- No es eso – se apresuró a decir – claro que acepto tu libro, solo que…bueno, digamos que nos sorprendiste.

- ¿Sorprenderos?

- Verás. Las chicas de aquí son muy egoístas y nunca se preocupan por nada, ni nadie que no sean ellas. Además, creo que ninguna ha leído un libro de más de 10 páginas. Por eso nos sorprendió que le ofrecieses algo a Edward sin pedir nada a cambio y más aún que te gustase leer. – explicó Alice

- Oh…ya veo. ¿Entonces lo quieres Edward?

- Te lo agradecería si me lo prestases un par de días.

Edward volvió a mirarme fijamente a los ojos haciendo que mi corazón volviese a latir a un ritmo muy poco normal y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida que me dejó sin aliento. ¿Es qué no se daba cuenta de lo que su físico ocasionaba en los demás?

- ¡Ainss! – suspiraron nuestros acompañantes – Que bonito es el amor…

Nuevamente me sonrojé y giré la cabeza mirando al suelo. ¿Amor? ¿Habían dicho amor? No, eso era imposible, yo no podía estar enamorada de Edward. Es cierto que él era guapo, muy guapo, era todo un caballero y además le gustaba leer. ¡Pero yo no podía estar enamorada de Edward! ¡Yo amaba a mi ángel! ¡A mi pequeño ángel que me rescató de las garras de Phil! Aunque…los ojos de Edward…me hacían, me hacían sentir tan especial, tan protegida…me sentía…como cuando mi pequeño ángel me dejaba hipnotizada con sus esmeraldas verdes.

- No digáis tonterías – susurró Edward

- Es verdad Edward aun sigue pensando en su chica desaparecida – rió Emmett intentando parecer dramático – ¡Vamos Edward deja ya de soñar!

- ¡Cállate Emmett! ¡Vosotros no entendéis nada!

Para mi sorpresa, Edward golpeó la mesa y se levantó con fiereza marchándose de la cafetería seguido nuevamente por un montón de chicas. No entendía nada, no sabía por qué Edward había reaccionado así, ni por qué me dolió tanto.

- ¿Qu-qué ha pasado?

Es una historia muy larga. Verás…

*Piiii* *Piiii* *Piiii* *Piiii*

El timbre sonó indicando que el descanso había terminado y dejándome sin conocer el pasado de Edward. Pero no me rendiría, por alguna extraña razón deseaba conocer que era aquello que le atormentaba, porque por mi extraño que pareciese, tenía la sensación de que cuando averiguase su pasado, estaría más cerca de encontrar a mi ángel.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno espero que os guste este segundo capitulo. Bella ya llegó a Forks y al fin conoció a los Cullen y a los Hale. ¿Qué es lo que tanto atormenta a Edward? ¿Podrá Bella descubrirlo y encontrar a su pequeño ángel? Para descubrirlo solo tenéis que estar atentos y leer la continuación de mi fic... Looking for mi ángel!

Bueno y ya que habeis llegado hasta aquí...¿Por qué no me dejais un lindo Reviews?

Besos chics!!

Nos leemos ^^


	3. Confundidos

...

El timbre sonó indicando que el descanso había terminado y dejándome sin conocer el pasado de Edward. Pero no me rendiría, por alguna extraña razón deseaba conocer que era aquello que le atormentaba, porque por mi extraño que pareciese, tenía la sensación de que cuando averiguase su pasado, estaría más cerca de encontrar a mi ángel.

Alice caminaba a mi lado sin decir nada, por extraño que eso pudiese parecer. Al parecer, la discusión con Edward la había dejado bastante mal. Yo no sabía lo que era discutir con un hermano; pero podía hacerme una ligera idea. Dudé unos instantes pero finalmente conseguí a la fuerza necesaria para pararme y abrazarla. Alice se había convertido en tan solos unos minutos en una muy buena amiga y no me gustaba verla sufrir. La pequeña duendecillo pareció sorprendida pero rápidamente correspondió mi abrazo y ahogó un pequeño sollozo.

- ¡Alice!

Rápidamente me separé de ella y vi a Edward correr en nuestra dirección, tomar a Alice de los hombros y abrazarla con infinita dulzura.

- Ya esta pequeñaja. No llores más. Dile a tu hermano quien te hizo sufrir y te juro que le haré pagar.

Edward comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de su hermana y a depositar un beso en su frente. Alice le rodeó con sus finos bracitos y le miró fijamente con los ojos algo húmedos.

- Edward perdóname

- ¿Eh?

- Yo no que te enfadases conmigo por lo de ese chica… - sollozó nuevamente

- Tranquila. No importa, no debí comportarme así. Sé que ustedes solo queréis ayudarme pero…

- ¡Nada de peros! ¡Edward eres mi hermano mayor y ya es el momento de que te ayude!

- ¿Ayudarme?

- ¡Juntos encontraremos a esa chica!

Toda la tristeza de Alice se desvaneció de golpe y comenzó a dar saltitos emocionada y colgada del brazo de su hermano, que reía al ver feliz a la duendecillo, la cual, comenzó a redactar un plan perfecto para encontrar a la chica de la que Edward estaba…enamorado. No sabía muy bien por qué; pero esa última idea me dolió, me dolió mucho. Como si al hablar de esa chica una espina se clavase lentamente en mi corazón. Significaba eso que…¿Yo sentía algo por Edward Cullen?

- Bella… ¡Bella! – los gritos de Alice me devolvieron a la realidad

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Alice?

- Pues que estabas en las nubes y vas a llegar tarde a clases.

- ¡Ah es verdad! – rápidamente comencé a mirar el mapa y mi horario sin ser capaz de localizar nada

- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora? Quizás Alice o yo te podamos acompañar – se ofreció Edward con una hermosa sonrisa

- Esto….biología

- Entonces yo te guio, también tengo biología ahora y por cierto… - Edward miró su reloj - ¡Llegamos tarde! ¡Vamos Bella!

Antes de que me diese tiempo a resistirme, Edward tomó mi mano y comenzó a correr tirando de mí. Temí tropezar y hacer el ridículo; pero Edward aferraba mi mano con tanta fuerza que sabía que nunca me dejaría caer. Por fortuna llegamos a clases antes que el profesor. Edward tomó asiento en una mesa y me fijé en que todos los demás estaban sentados por parejas. Escuché el golpecito de una mano contra el taburete del laboratorio y vi que Edward llamaba mi atención para que tomase asiento a su lado. Obedecí y me senté, cometiendo así el peor error de mi vida, pues todas las chicas me miraron con odio y matándome con la mirada.

- Ignóralas – Susurró Edward muy cerca de mi oído haciendo que su aliento me hiciese cosquillas.

- N-No…no sé si podré…me miran tan…enojadas…quizás debería sentarme en otro lugar… - intenté levantarme pero Edward agarró mi mano y me miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

- No te vayas…eres la única con la que me siento a gusto yo…no te vayas… - rogó

Sus ojos seguían brillando con intensidad, haciendo verlos aún más hermosos y haciendo que mi corazón latiese de manera desenfrenada. Su mano estaba acariciando suavemente la mía y sus labios estaban curvados en una seductora sonrisa torcida.

- Está bien…

Nuevamente tomé lugar a su lado y para mi desgracia Edward miró nuestras manos entrelazadas y rápidamente las separó desviando su mirada hacia otro lado. ¿Estaba avergonzado?_ Bella no delires, él está enamorado, e-na-mo-ra-do y tú no eres la chica que él ha escogido._ Gracias por el recordatorio querida conciencia. Bufé y Edward se percató de ello pues se giró y me miró con curiosidad.

- No es nada, solo pensaba…ignórame…

- Es imposible ignorarte Bella… - Susurró y tomó un mechón de mi cabello para acomodarlo detrás de mi oreja.

No sé que le llevó a hacer lo que hizo, solo sé que para mi desgracia, Edward estaba consiguiendo hacerme olvidar a mi ángel y eso me asustaba. Pero de pronto, cundo Edward volvió a mirarme con sus hermosos ojos me hizo olvidarlo todo. Solo estábamos él y yo, el suave roce de su mano en mi mejilla y las magnificas sensaciones que él me hacía sentir.

Pasamos un rato perdido en los ojos del otro. Disfrutando del cómodo silencio y del entretenido juego de caricias que nuestras manos tenía debajo de la mesa.

- Bueno días chicos. Abran vuestro libros por la página 25 y comenzad a leer.

La entrada del profesor en la clase hizo estallar nuestra burbuja personal y separarnos con rapidez, tanta, que casi estuve a punto de caer de la silla.

La clase paso tranquila, el temario era bastante sencillo comparado con las clases que recibía en Italia y el tener a Edward sentado a mi lado, en lugar de a algún desconocido, me hacía sentir tranquila, como en una nube. Cuando la clase finalizó salí de la clase acompañada de Edward, el cual, tomó mi horario para indicarme que la siguiente clase que tenía era Educación Física al igual que él.

- Educación física es el gimnasio del edifico externo, siento no poder acompañarte pero no puedo dar esa clase

- Yo tampoco…

- ¿Estás enferma? – preguntó alarmado

- No, no te preocupes. Simplemente digamos que Phil y yo…no podemos vernos

- ¿Le conoces? – no entendí muy bien por qué pero su voz sonó esperanzada.

- Es una larga historia…

- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharla…

- Bueno…

- ¡Bella! ¡Edward!

Nos giramos y vimos a Alice corre agitando sus manos hacia nosotros. Oh, Oh que Alice estuviese tan hiperactiva me daba mala espina, muy mala espina. Finalmente llegó hacia nosotros y se lanzó a nuestros brazos abrazándonos y respirando agitadamente.

- ¡Chicos 200 dólares!

- ¿Eh? – preguntamos confusos

- Veréis. En el insti se acaba de organizar una especie de concurso ¡y el premio son 200 dólares!

- No sé porqué tengo el presentimiento de que nos apuntaste ¿verdad?

- ¡Bingo! En realidad os apunté a todos.

- ¿Y de que trata el concurso? – preguntó Edward resignado

- ¡Es una tontería! ¡Seguro lo ganamos! Veras, por grupos de 6 personas tendremos que pasar la noche en la casa abandonada de las afueras. Hoy se queda el primer grupo y mañana por la mañana deberán traer una grabación demostrando que pasaron la noche allí. ¡Emmett está muy emocionado sobre el tema! Ya sabes que l no cree en las leyendas de fantasmas sobre esa casa.

- Alice cuando hablas de ``la casa abandonada de las afueras´´ ¿te refieres a ``esa´´ casa?

- Pues si… ¡pero Edward no seas aguafiestas! ¡Te dije que te ayudaría a buscarla pero tú tienes que afrontar las cosas! ¡Y qué mejor forma que yendo a la casa en la que…!

- Alice calla, por favor….no lo digas

- Está bien…pero de todos modos a nosotros nos teca el jueves que viene así que todavía tengo tiempo de hacerte cambiar de idea. Tú si vienes Bella ¿Verdad?

- Bueno…yo tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¿Por las noches?

- Si, lo siento Alice.

- ¡Buu~! ¡Me da igual os convenceré a los dos! – y tras eso se marchó dando saltitos como una bailarina

Edward y yo suspiramos resignados y quise preguntarle que tenía que ver la chica de la que estaba…enamorado…con la casa abandonada de la que hablaba Alice, pero me dio miedo de que se enfadase conmigo, por lo que me quedé en silencio.

- Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a tomar un café?

- Pero… ¿y las clases?

- Hemos optado por no dar Educación Física, y después teneos Literatura y español; pero ambos profesores aun no llegaron, por lo que tenemos el resto del día libre. Así pues… ¿acepta mi invitación señorita?

Edward hizo una reverencia mostrándome su brazo para que lo tomara. Dudé; pero al verle de esa forma tan caballerosa y adorable, no pude resistirme a él y tras dedicarle una de mis sonrisas tomé su brazo y le dejé guiarme hasta el aparcamiento. No sabía a dónde me llevaba hasta que se detuvo delante de un flamante volvo plateado y abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí. Al parecer la cafetería a la que íbamos no era la del instituto si no un café que había muy cerca de mi casa.

Al igual que ante, Edward me abrió la puerta para que me bajase y me colocó su chaqueta sobre mis hombros al ver que me estremecí debido al frió que hacía en la calle. Su chaqueta era muy calentita y olía tan bien…olía a él.

- ¿Bella sucede algo?

- ¿Eh? Nada

Agarré su chaqueta con fuerza y comencé caminar detrás de él hacia el interior de aquella pequeña cafetería de aspecto antiguo. Edward abrió la puerta para mí y pidió una medita apartada del resto de personas que estaba allí. La camarera nos llevó a una mesita junto a una ventana y nos dijo que en unos minutos traería nuestros cafés.

El tiempo con Edward se me pasó volando. Descubrí que teníamos muchos gustos en común y que Edward era un chico maravilloso, que adoraba a su familia por encima de todo y de todos, además también averigüé algo sobre la chica desaparecida. Al parecer Edward y ella no se conocían, en la amaba en secreto e incluso se colaba por las noches por su ventana para espiarla dormir, era tan encantador. Era tan…perfecto.

Al cabo de unas horas salimos de la cafetería y para mi desgracia mi torpeza al fin hizo su aparición. Justo cuando estaba por salir, me tropecé por un pequeño escaloncito. Con temor esperé el golpe contra el asfalto; pero ese golpe nunca llegó. Unos fuertes brazos tomaron mi cintura y cuando abrí los ojos me topé con... ¿mi ángel? No estaba segura, solo era capaz de ver sus brillantes ojos verdes que parecían estar en llamas y de sentir su dulce aliento impactar en mi rostro. Con lentitud llevé mis manos a su cuello y Edward me pegó mas a su cuerpo haciéndome estremecer. No estaba segura de lo que sucedía; pero con lentitud fue cerrando mis ojos y acercándome a su rostro. Notaba su respiración sobre mis labios y finalmente acarició sus labios con los míos. Al principio solo fue un roce, pero a ninguno de los dos nos bastó. Sus labios presionaron nuevamente los míos, tan suavemente que parecía que acariciase el pétalo de una flor; pero esta vez, no se separó, movió sus labios y yo comencé a corresponder sus lentos y dulces movimientos. Con cuidado comenzó a alejarse y lentamente fuimos abriendo nuestros ojos…No sabía que decir, había traicionado a mi ángel y Edward a su chica desaparecida; pero la verdad, es que no me arrepentía de lo que había sucedido…

- Bella… - Edward se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos – olvida lo que acaba de suceder

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- Por qué…yo no te amo Bella – sentí como mi corazón se partía en miles de pedacitos y como las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por mi rostro

- ¿Qu-Qué estás diciendo Edward? ¿Entonces porqué…por qué me besaste? – sollocé…

- Me recuerdas a ella…Bella, eres magnifica, dulce, amable, sincera, hermosa… - acarició mi mejilla con sumo cuidado – y miento cuando digo que no siento nada por ti…pero…creo que estoy confundido…

- N-No… te entiendo…

- Me recuerdas a ella y creó que por eso te besé…creo que estoy confundido...no enamorado…

- Perfecto…

- ¿Perfecto?

- Claro, yo tampoco siento nada por ti, solo me recuerdas a un chico del que estoy enamorada…Así que todo olvidado

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar, no sabía de dónde había sacado la fuerza para decir aquello; pero dolió, dolió mucho.

- ¡Espera! – Edward tomó mi muñeca – Déjame llevarte a tú casa…

- ¡No Edward! ¡Prefiero caminar!

Con fiereza me solté de su agarre y comencé a correr. Por fortuna mi casa estaba muy cerca. En cuanto llegué, me encerré en mi habitación y me tiré sobre la cama…llorando…Hacía tanto que no lloraba…desde que mi madre murió me prometí nunca más volver a llorar ¿Pero entonces por qué? ¿Por qué lloraba por ese idiota? ¿Por qué él había revolucionado mi mundo? ¿Por qué me había enamorado de él? ¿Por qué había olvidado mi ángel? Mi ángel…mi dulce ángel…¿Dónde estás?...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno aqui os dejo la tercera parte de este fic, este capitulo me gusto mucho escribirlo. Edward está confuso y a Bella le acaban de romper el corazón y lo peor aun no encuentra a su ángel. ¿Que sucedera ahora con Edward y Bella? ¿Y cómo afectara el pequeño jeugo de la casa bandonada a su relación? Si quereis saberlo solo tenesiq ue esperar para leer el sigueinte capitulo de Looking for mi Angel!

Y ahora que habies llegado hasta aqui ¿que tal si me dejais un lindo Reviews? Bueno espero sus criticas, sus alabanzas o sus cartas bombas xD (espero no recibir muchas de esas que explotan xD)

Besos de los Cullens para todos!

Nos Leemos!!


	4. Ignorada

...

Con fiereza me solté de su agarre y comencé a correr. Por fortuna mi casa estaba muy cerca. En cuanto llegué, me encerré en mi habitación y me tiré sobre la cama…llorando…Hacía tanto que no lloraba…desde que mi madre murió me prometí nunca más volver a llorar ¿Pero entonces por qué? ¿Por qué lloraba por ese idiota? ¿Por qué él había revolucionado mi mundo? ¿Por qué me había enamorado de él? ¿Por qué había olvidado a mi ángel? Mi ángel…mi dulce ángel… ¿Dónde estás?...

*piiii* *piiii* *piiii*

Abrí los ojos con pesadez y tomé el móvil para desactivar la alarma. Aun no sabía cómo había sido capaz de dormirme. Aunque por desgracia en mis sueños siempre aparecía él. Él y sus malditas sonrisas torcidas, él y sus malditos ojos verdes, él y todo él. ¡Dios, ni mi ángel había conseguido volverme tan loca!

*piiii* *piiii* *piiii*

- Ya voy, ya voy…cállate – regañé al despertador que había comenzado a sonar de nuevo.

Por fortuna, ahora distraería un poco mi mente. Aunque no sé si era peor el remedio que la enfermedad, pues mi plan consistía e regresar a la que antes había sido mi casa. Mientras estuve en Italia, mi tío Aro luchó para que la casa, tras la muerte de mi madre, quedase en mi poder y debido a su ``influencia´´ consiguió que el juez pusiera a mi nombre todos los papeles. Así pues, ahora que estaba en Forks, había decidido arreglar la casa y venderla.

Tras ponerme un mono blanco y coger los botes de pintura y los utensilios necesarios, me subí en mi camioneta y me dirigí hacia mi antiguo hogar. La casa estaba a las afueras, ya que a mi madre le gustaba mucho estar rodeada de bosque. Cuando llegué, he de reconocer que sentí miedo…mucho miedo. La casa parecía estar embrujada, un par de cuervos estaban posados sobre el tejado y la pintura de la fachada estaba toda rajada dejando ver la mugrienta madera vieja que parecía rechinar con el viento. Las ventanas estaban rotas y la puerta medio tirada. Tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire comencé a caminar hacia mi casa y entonces recordé que mi ángel vivía en la casa contigua a la mía y una extraña emoción me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

Me encaminé a la casa contigua a la mía y que estaba aun como nueva y golpeé suavemente la puerta de la entrada. Esperé unos instantes; pero nadie respondía. Probé otra vez…y nada. Y otra vez….pero seguían sin abrir nadie. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharme vi que en el suelo había un papel.

- Casa en venta. Si está interesado llamé al 8… - leí; pero el resto de los números estaban borrados – Que suerte tienes Swan – me quejé y volví a encaminarme a mi antigua casa.

Empujé la puerta – bueno, lo que quedaba de ella – y entré en la casa. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la casa. Todo estaba tal y como aquella noche. La mesa de cristal rota en miles de pedazos ensangrentados, los muebles tirados e incluso el suelo manchado de sangre. Todo estaba como aquella noche. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y el deseo de encontrar a mi ángel se incrementó, junto con una hermosa visión de sus ojos verdes.

Cerré y abrí los ojos con fuerza en un intento de tranquilizarme y ser capaz de penetrar en la vivienda. No conseguí gran cosa con ello; pero aun así, y tras prender la linterna que cargaba – ya que en la casa no había electricidad - entré. Tras dar un vistazo rápido a la casa, decidí que primer empezaría arreglando la parte de arriba, que era la que estaba en mejor estado y finalmente, cuando tuviese el valor de afrontar el escenario que había montado en la planta baja, la arreglaría. Subí las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezar y agarrando con fuerza dos botes de pintura. Caminé por la planta de arriba admirando lo que los años habían hecho en aquella casa. Lo que antes para mí había sido mi pequeño palacio ahora no era más que una típica casa de película de terror, aunque bueno, también lo fue cuando yo estuve aquí.

Con cuidado empujé la puerta de la habitación de mis padres. Una nube de polvo me hizo toser y por unos instantes me cegó; pero cuando al fin puede ver, mis ojos catalogaron aquella habitación como una hermosa visión. Las telarañas, el polvo y las paredes amarillentas, le daban un aspecto como del siglo XV y los muebles de mi madre ayudaban a recrear el ambiente del pasado. Aunque algo espeluznante, todo aquello era muy bello y no puede evitar acercarme a la cama y sentarme en ella. Admirar todo a mí alrededor. Esta habitación estaba llena de bellos recuerdos para mí y el verla así, tan tranquila y en paz…era algo…indescriptible.

_Bella, baja de las nubes y ponte a limpiar, tienes trabajo que hacer _Mi conciencia interrumpió mi lindo momento de paz haciéndome poner los pies nuevamente en la tierra. Con cuidado, para no volver a hacer chirriar los muelles, me levanté y me dirigí a mi furgoneta por mis utensilios de limpieza.

No tardé mucho en llevar todas las cosas a la habitación de mis padres y comenzar con mi labor de dejar a aquella casa como antes de que Phil la pisase. Lo primero era quitar las ropas de la cama y las cortinas y meterlas en una bolsa para llevármela a mi casa a lavarlas. Después comencé a barrer el suelo y tras llenar un barreño con agua y un producto de limpieza para muebles comencé a quitarle el polvo a todos los muebles de la habitación. No sé con exactitud cuántas horas pasé en aquella habitación, pues estuve todo el tiempo escuchando música con el Ipod y tarareando miles de canciones. De todos modos, lo importante, era que ya había amanecido y tenía que regresar a mi casa para arreglarme e ir al instituto.

Dejé todos los instrumentos de limpieza en la casa ya que a la noche regresaría y bajé las escaleras con cuidado para no tropezar. Aunque pareciese extraño, la parte baja estaba…diferente. No sabría decir en qué sentido había cambiado pero había algo que antes no había estado allí, o algo que se había movido de sitio. Un escalofría recorrió mi espalda y pensé en la posibilidad de que la casa estuviese embrujada, pero quise pensar que lo que sucedía se debía simplemente a mi falta de sueño.

Una vez terminé de arreglarme en mi casa y de poner a lavar las cosas de la habitación e mi madre. Me subí en mi camioneta y me dirigí hacia el instituto.

- ¡Bella! – me saludó enérgicamente Alice mientras se bajaba del volvo de Edward y corrí a abrazarme - ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Cómo has pasado tu primera noche en Forks? ¿Has tenido miedo? Si quieres puede venirte a mi casa si estás asustada. Por cierto, Rose y yo iremos de compras este fin de semana ¿Te apuntas? ¿Sí? ¡Perfecto! ¡Ah! ¡Y casi se me olvida! ¿Qué ha sucedido con Edward?

Vale lo reconozco…me perdí en la segunda pregunta. Aun no entendía como la pequeña duendecillo era capaz de hablar tan rápido sin asfixiares y haciendo preguntas de temas totalmente diferentes. ¡Era increíble la facilidad con la que cambiaba de tema!

Intenté recordar nuevamente sus preguntas y tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire comencé a responderlas una tras otra.

- Hola Alice. Estoy muy bien, bueno tengo un poco de sueño. Mi primera noche ha sido un poco ajetreada; pero no, no pasé miedo, así que no será necesario que vaya tu casa. No, no pienso ir de compras, las compras y yo no somos compatibles. Y sobre Edward…prefiero no hablar del tema… - Bueno he de reconocer que no había sido tan difícil. _Bella no mientas te cuesta respirar _Gracias por delatarme querida conciencia.

- Bueno ya discutiremos sobre las compras y sobre Edward…no te forzaré si no quieres hablar…aunque me harías sentir que no confías en mí y me sentiría muy triste… - puso carita de perrito

- Bueno está bien; pero luego hablamos ahora tenemos clases…

- Bien lo conseguí ji, ji, ji - susurró Alice mientras se dirigía hacia Jasper que acababa de llegar y se lanzaba a sus brazos como una niña pequeña.

Tras mirar el horario y el mapa, puesto que aun no me habituaba a este instituto caminé por los pasillos hasta mi primera clase…Biología…Recé para que Edward no tuviese clase a esta hora y que no tuviese que enfrentarme a él; pero por desgracia la suerte no estaba de mi lado y en cuanto entré, lo vi sentado como la más hermosas de las esculturas, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y su cabeza reposando en su manos mientras su mirada se perdía a través de la ventana. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto y sexy?!¡Y peor aún! ¡¿Por qué mordía de esa forma su labio inferior?! ¡¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que yo estaba deseosa de hacer eso!? Suspiré en un nulo intento de tranquilizarme y caminé hacia mi lugar a su lado.

- Buenos días… - saludé

Edward ni tan siquiera se giró a verme siguió mirando por la ventana, tan pensativo y ausente como antes de que yo tomase asiento. Pasaron unos minutos de incomodo silencio en los que me dedique a dibujar en una libreta, ya que tenía tiempo libro y Edward había decidido ignorarme lo mejor sería intentar distraer mi mente y así dejar de pensar en el dolor que su rechazo me producía. Dibujé un boceto de mi cada, la que ahora estaba reformando y planifiqué vagamente como podría colocar los muebles tras la reforma. El profesor Banner no tardó más de diez minutos en llegar y comenzar a dar su clase. Para mi desgracia, no se le ocurrió nada mejor para el día de hoy que hacer un ejercicio por parejas con el microscopio. Sí, definitivamente estaba gafada.

La práctica fue de lo más incómoda. Edward se limitaba a contestar con simples monosílabos y ni tan siquiera me miraba a la cara cuando lo hacía. Realmente estaba comenzando a enfadarme; pero cuando por suerte era capaz de ver sus ojos, brillantes y con matiz de sentimientos que no logré descifrar, todo mi enojo se esfumaba y daba paso nuevamente al dolor. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se portaba así conmigo? ¿Acaso no era él el que había dicho que lo olvidásemos todo? Cuando alguien dice eso se supone que todo debe volver a ser como era antes, pero sin embargo Edward había cambiado tanto. De pronto, cuando iba a colocar uno de los portaobjetos en el microscopio Edward también lo hizo y nuestras manos se rozaron con suavidad. Por primera vez Edward me miró a los ojos, aunque realmente su mirada se veía tan…bacía…Con lentitud entreabrió sus labios con el fin de pronunciar algo y yo esperé ansiosa escuchar aquellas palabras pero como ya había dicho, la mala suerte me perseguía.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Ya está bien por hoy! Mañana continuaremos con la práctica. No olviden que con los resultados obtenidos de la práctica luego deberán presentar una especie de tesis con todos sus descubrimientos.

Tras eso, se marchó junto con un 50% de los estudiantes haciéndole preguntas. Mientras recogía, volví a mirar a Edward. Aun no sabía cómo le haría para hacer el trabajo, él se negaba a hablarme a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario y a mi cada uno de sus rechazos me dolía cada vez más.

_Piensa en tú ángel_ Me recordó mi cabecita y por primera vez la escuché sin rechistar y obedecí; pero en cuanto cerraba los ojos e intentaba recordar el rostro de aquel pequeño niño que arriesgó su vida por mí, lentamente la imagen de aquel pequeño era sustituida por la Edward.

- Maldito seas Cullen – refunfuñé por lo bajo; pero estoy segura de que Edward me oyó pues se giró y por primera vez me enfrentó.

- Siento todo esto…Swan…pero no creo que podamos ser amigos. Estoy confuso y…no quiero hacerte daño…

Tras decir eso cogió los libros entre sus brazos y se marchó de la clase. Yo me quedé unos segundos quieta, sin hacer nada, ni tan siquiera estaba respirando. Sus palabras no tenían sentido, porqué aunque él no lo supiese su rechazo e indiferencia eran aun más dolorosos que sus ``No te amo´´…Bueno…quizás igual de doloroso…

Las siguientes dos horas fueron bastante tranquilas en comparación con la primera. No tuve que atender mucho en clase, pues las materias ya me las sabias. Así que las dos clases estuve pensando en qué hacer con Edward, estaba segura de que no tendría la fuerza suficiente como para ignorarle y hacer como si no existiese. Además estaba segura de que no tardaría mucho en romper en llanto.

- ¡Bella! ¿Qué vas a tomar hoy?

Cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba en la cafetería con Alice a mi lado llenando mi bandeja de comida basura.

- Alice no tengo mucha hambre tomaré una manzana – dejé en su sitio todo lo que Alice había puesto en mi bandeja y tomé la manzana más roja que había en el cesto.

- ¿Una manzana? Te vas a quedar en los huesos Bella.

- No es eso…simplemente hoy no tengo hambre.

- ¿Tiene Edward algo que ver con eso? – preguntó perspicaz

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Porque Edward no va a comer hoy con nosotros y cuando llegamos ambos ni tan siquiera os saludasteis. Además, Edward ayer estaba muy…extraño

- No te preocupes Alice, es una tontería

Intenté fingir una sonrisa para así no preocupar a Alice y caminé hacia la mesa de los chicos. Todos estaban comentando algo bastante emocionados y Emmett jugueteaba en sus manos con una cámara de video. En cuanto Alice y yo no sentamos Emmett apuntó la cámara de video en nuestra dirección y le dio al play. He de reconocer que me asusté cuando en la pantallita comenzaron a parecer un grupo de adolescentes gritando.

- ¿Qué es esto Emmett? – preguntó Alice mientras Emmett paraba el video

- Recordáis lo del juego de la casa abandonada ¿verdad? – Alice y yo asentimos – Esto es lo que grabaron el primer grupo de chicos ayer.

- ¿Perdieron?

- ¡Pues si! – celebró – Pero bueno después de ver estas imágenes he de reconocer que tiene buenos motivos.

Emmett volvió a apuntar la cámara en su dirección y escuché como el pequeño aparato comenzaba a rebobinar. Nuevamente Emmett nos mostró la cámara y pulsó el play mientras subía el volumen. He de reconocer que si antes no iba a ir a esa casa, ahora pasase lo que pasase no pensaba entrar en ella. En el video se veía la casa totalmente destrozada, como la de una película de terror, al principio solo se escuchaban a los jóvenes charlar animados y a algunos haciendo bromas a las chicas como si fueran fantasmas; pero todo cambió cuando se escucharon unos pasos en la planta de arriba. Los chicos al principio se rieron nerviosos pensando que era una broma y alegando que era el viento; pero cuando una extraña voz, aunque hermosa, comenzó a tararear una canción y se comenzaron a escuchar el movimiento de algo arrastrándose por el suelo, el pánico les cundió a todos y comenzaron a gritar despavoridos. El que estaba grabando temblaba como un flan y tras un golpe seco que nuevamente se escuchó en la planta de arriba todos comenzaron a gritar a todo pulmón y la imagen se cortó.

- Es…espeluznante… - concluí yo

- ¡Waaa! ¡Qué emocionante! – Alice comenzó a dar saltitos en su asiento - ¡Estoy deseando pisar esa casa fantasma!

- ¿No tienes miedo Alice? – preguntó Rosalie que estaba algo asustada tras ver el video

- ¿Asustada? ¡Tonterías! ¡Esto lo hace más emocionante! – siguió dando saltitos y tomó de las manos Emmett - Tu compartes también estás ilusionado ¿verdad? ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

- ¡Pues claro que si duendecillo! ¡Tengo muchísimas ganas de que llegue este jueves!

- ¿Este jueves? ¿No era el que viene? –preguntó Jasper que acaba de unirse a nuestra conversación tras estar hablando pro el móvil

- Es que muchos grupos se echaron atrás tras ver el video. Están todos muertos de miedo ¡esos 200 dólares son nuestros! – Chocó los cinco con Alice y luego abrazó a Rosalie – Vamos Rose yo te protegeré.

- Eso es lo que más miedo me da… - susurró

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Emmett

- ¿Yo? Que te quiero mucho osito – le dio un suave beso en los labios y después se levantó para darle la cámara a uno de los chicos que salían en el video.

El resto del almuerzo pasó tranquilo. Entre bromas de Emmett sobre los chicos que se asustaron en la casa. Alice organizó con Rosalie todo lo relacionado con su salida de compras el fin de semana y Japser se marchó con Edward a los pocos minutos de conversación. REalmente no presté mucha atención a lo que hablaron mi mente estaba perdida en Jasper, es decir, no estaba enamora da de él ni nada de eso; pero al parecer él era el mejor amigo de Edward y pensé que quizás si habla con Jasper podría comprender un poco mejor la mente de aquel ángel...¿Ángel? ¿Lo llame ángel? Dios creo que yo también estaa muyconfusa...quizás Edward hacía bien al ignorarme...

CONTINUARA

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno aqui un capitulo más de Looking for mi angel, puede que tarde un poco en actualizar devido a que ahora empiezo los examenes finales T.T de todos modos no seran más de un par de días ^^ Bueno espero que os haya gustado este capitulo. Edward a decidido ignorar a Bella y esta esta cada ve más confundida ¿Qué ocurrira ahora? ¿Se arreglara todo? ¿Será Bella capaz de encontrar a su ángel pronto? y lo más importante...¿Realmente se conformó la duendecillo con las simples respuestas de Bella?

Bueno que tal si me dejais un lindo Reviews? ^^ acepto todo tipo de comentarios no me como a nadie...de momento xD

Nos leemos chics!! ^^


	5. Ahora todo está claro ¿no?

...

- ¿Yo? Que te quiero mucho osito – le dio un suave beso en los labios y después se levantó para darle la cámara a uno de los chicos que salían en el video.

El resto del almuerzo pasó tranquilo. Entre bromas de Emmett sobre los chicos que se asustaron en la casa. Alice organizó con Rosalie todo lo relacionado con su salida de compras el fin de semana y Jasper se marchó con Edward a los pocos minutos de conversación. Realmente no presté mucha atención a lo que hablaron mi mente estaba perdida en Jasper, es decir, no estaba enamora da de él ni nada de eso; pero al parecer él era el mejor amigo de Edward y pensé que quizás si habla con Jasper podría comprender un poco mejor la mente de aquel ángel... ¿Ángel? ¿Lo llame ángel? Dios creo que yo también estaba muy confusa...quizás Edward hacía bien al ignorarme...

Una vez finalizó el almuerzo decidí que iría a ver a Jasper. No tenía mucha confianza con él y estaba segura de que él no era el típico chico que iba por ahí hablando de los problemas de sus amigos pero de todos modos no perdía nada por intentarlo. Tras estar buscando a Jasper durante las tres últimas horas de clases, las cuáles decidí saltarme para no tener que ver a Edward, no conseguí nada. Jasper no aparecía por ninguna parte ni tampoco estaba dando clases ya que Alice me dijo que él tenía libre las tres últimas horas.

Como decía, tras una búsqueda totalmente inútil, me fui hacia el aparcamiento y me metí en mi camioneta para dirigirme a mi ``casa´´ no a mi cálida morada cortesía de mi tío Aro, sino a aquella que había convertido mi vida en un infierno. Conduje con prudencia y finalmente me detuve frente a la casa. La verdad era que no tenía ni la más mínima gana de limpiar; pero no se me ocurría otra cosa que hacer para dejar de pensar en Edward.

- Edward… - suspiré

Solo la simple mención de su nombre hacía que mi corazón latiese desenfrenado y que a la vez se contrajese de dolor. Todo en mi alma era tan confuso. Era incapaz de entender a Edward y era incapaz de entender a mi corazón. Yo ya no quería seguir sufriendo más por ese chico que había conseguido enamorarme – o eso creía – y romperme en corazón en tan solo unos minutos. Yo solo deseaba olvidarme de él y entregar mi corazón a mi ángel.

*piii* *piii* *piii*

Mire la patillita de mi móvil y vi que era Alice la que me llamaba. ¿Cómo se supone que podría olvidar a Edward si su hermana era ahora mi mejor amiga?

- ¿Alice? ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté curiosa de saber el porqué de su llamada y porqué su respiración sonaba tan agitada.

- ¡Dime que si! ¡Dime que si!

- ¿Sí?

- ¡Bien! Entonces te espero esta noche – la escuché reír al otro lado del auricular

- ¿Qué? Alice no puedo, en serio tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¡Me dijiste que sí!

- Porque tú me obligaste – dije con tono de reproche

- Jooo Bella no seas así…Los chicos se van a dormir a casa de Jasper y Rosalie y yo pensamos hacer una fiesta para chicas… ¡Pero no es una fiesta si solo somos dos personas! ¡Venga por favor no te niegues! ¡Hazlo por tu querida amiga del alama a la que tanto quieres!

- ¿Quién es esa?

- ¡Bella!

- Alice no grites me vas a dejar sorda – me queje – ya te dije que no puedo, por favor Alice, de verdad que es algo muy importante.

- ¡¿Pero qué es tan importante como para perderte una fiesta de pijama?! – casi podía imaginar su cara de perrito

- Alice por favor no me lo hagas mas difícil… - rogué

- Oki, oki… no te molestaré más; pero de la próxima no te libras – escuché su musical risa y segundos después colgó.

Suspiré cansada de la energía que Alice desbordaba y con lentitud comencé con mi tarea. La última vez había pintado la habitación de mi madre así que ahora me encargaría de limpiar los muebles y las figuritas y situar cada cosa en su lugar. La tarea fue larga; pero la verdad no se me izo pesada, pues me puse nuevamente mi Ipod y tarareé miles de canciones al son de la música.

Cuando miré el reloj, ya era las nueve de la noche y la habitación de mi madre estaba sumamente perfecta. Las paredes brillantes y limpias, los muebles sin polvo, las figuritas brillantes y la cama de mi madre vestida de limpio con una colcha roja sangre y unos cojines blancos que iban a juego con las cortinas. La verdad, es que ahora agradecía a la insistencia de mi tío Aro a darme dinero.

Con cuidado cerré la puerta de la habitación de mis padres y me metí en la que había sido la mía mientras me comía un bocadillo de filete de pollo que había comprado en la cafetería mientras buscaba a Jasper. Mi habitación, aunque polvorienta, no estaba tan destrozada como la de mi madre, aun así decidí cambiar el color de las paredes por un tono azul cielo – no por nada en especial, sino porque tanto las cortinas como el edredón eran azules y así todo iría a juego – Nuevamente le di al play al Ipod y comencé con mi labor, si todo seguía así, no tardaría mucho en tener mi casa como nueva.

*piii* *piii* *piii*

Abrí los ojos con pesadez y le di un manotazo al móvil, que estaba vibrando pesadamente en el suelo. La verdad aun no sabía del todo como me había llegado a dormir a pollada en las latas de pintura, solo sabía que mi cuerpo dolía horrores. Con cuidado de que no se me quedase ningún músculo cogido, me levanté y me fui hacia mi casa para asearme un poco antes e ir al instituto.

No tardé mucho en estar lista y conducir con rapidez hacia mi tortura personal. Bueno si que era cierto que me la pasaba bien con Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper…peor con Edward…aun no sabía cómo le afrontaría hoy ¡Y lo peor es que aun era miércoles y aun me quedaban dos días más en su presencia! O dios mío ayúdame mi pequeño ángel. Mi pequeño ángel ¿dónde estás?

- ¡Bella! – Gritó Alice mientras se colgaba de mi cuello - ¡No te preocupes yo me encargué de romperle su linda carita! – rió de manera malvada

- ¿De qué hablas Alice?

- Pues de Edward – su voz sonó enojada cuando pronunció el nombre de su hermano – Como tú te negabas a hablarme de Edward, decidí preguntarle a Jasper y bueno el es mi querido novio y no me niega absolutamente nada – _Ay Dios mío…por favor que Alice no se haya enterado de nada_. Rogué interiormente

- ¿Q-Que…Que sabes? – pregunté temblorosa

- ¡Pues todo! ¡Desde cómo te invitó a un café, como te besó y como luego te mando a volar por esa!

- ¿Por esa?

- Sí, me refiero a la chica desaparecida de Edward. Al principio pensaba ayudarle a encontrarla; pero ahora que apareciste tú y que veo que hay… ¿Cómo lo definió Rosalie?

- Química – aclaró Rosalie que apareció por detrás nuestra tan radiante como siempre

- ¡Sí, eso! ¡Ahora que hay química entre ustedes pienso hacer que Edward se dé cuenta de que tú eres la indicada para él! Aunque…hay algo que me preocupa…al parecer tu le dijiste a Edward que solo le besaste porqué te recordaba a alguien… ¿Era verdad?

_Bien Bella, haz que tus clases de interpretación en Italia sirvan para algo e intenta hablar con voz calmada y tranquila. Expira, inspira, expira, inspira…_Cállate, le ordené a la vocecita de mi cabeza a la par que seguía sus consejos.

- Veréis chicas…yo…digamos que ya tengo a alguien

- ¡¿Tienes novio y no nos lo habías dicho?!

- ¡No! ¡No es mi novio! – negué rápidamente - Ni siquiera conozco su nombre

- No lo entiendo – declararon las dos a la vez

- Hace siete años, un niño de gran parecido a Edward me salvó de la muerte y yo quedé profundamente enamorada de él, de su dulzura, de su valor, de su caballerosidad, de su sonrisa torcida, de sus hermosos ojos verdes, de su cabellos desordenado…

- ¿Quieres dejar de describir a mi hermano y hablarnos de ese chico? – me regañó Alice

- Estaba describiéndolo Alice

- ¿Eh? ¡Pero si es idéntico a Edward! ¡Es que no te ha dado por pensar que podría ser mi hermano el chico que buscas!

- Alice, no guite, Bella no está sorda

- Gracias por defenderme Rosalie – le dediqué una sonrisa – Claro que lo pensé Alice; pero es imposible.

- ¿Por qué?

- Cuando estuve en su casa tras ser rescatada, no vi que tuviese hermanos.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Es más que suficiente – aclaré – además si fuese él… ¿lo hubiese reconocido no?

- Supongo… - suspiraron las dos

- Bueno, entonces supongo que no serviría de nada que intentara juntaros a mi hermano y a tí. Ambos sois unos tontos – declaró – podéis tener la felicidad estando juntos, sois perfectos el uno para el otro y además se que ambos sentís algo cuando estáis juntos; pero sin embargo, preferís ignoraros y vivir en el pasado en lugar de arriesgar por vuestra felicidad. Bueno supongo que tendréis que daros cuenta por vosotros mismo de lo idiota que podéis llegar a ser.

Tras su pequeño discurso tomó a Rosalie de la mano y se marchó dando pequeños saltitos hacia el interior del recinto mientras yo me quedé helada junto a mi furgoneta. Alice tenía razón, puede que yo hubiese amado a mi ángel y que nunca jamás le olvidase; pero Edward había aparecido ahora en mi vida y mi corazón parecía solo reconocerle a él. Como dije, nunca olvidaría a mi ángel; pero era el momento de dejar que mi confundido corazón se diese cuenta de la verdad. Yo ahora amaba a Edward Cullen, al dulce y caballeroso chico de cabello cobrizo y era el momento de dejar atrás el pasado y ser feliz a su lado… … … … _Bella, Bella, Bella, que tonta has sido, da igual que tú decidas amar a Edward y estar a su lado en lugar de estar con tu ángel, pues Edward ya ha escogido antes que tú y él escogió a la chica de su pasado y no a ti…_ Mi vocecilla interna tenía razón, daba igual lo que yo hiciese porque tal y como había temido mi ahora nuevo ángel…le pertenecía a otra.

Caminé hacia al aula de biología y tomé mi lugar junto a Edward. Para mi sorpresa y la desgracia de mi corazón, Edward me saludo con una sonrisa torcida, aunque rápidamente volvió la atención a sus libros.

- Buenos días… - saludé en apenas un murmullo

- Buenos días Bella – nuevamente me dedicó otra sonrisa y siguió pendiente de su libro.

_¿Oh Dios mío que estaba pasando aquí? ¿Por qué la actitud de Edward cambió tan de repente? ¿Y por qué sentía que me faltaba el aire y que mi corazón se me saldría del pecho cada vez que me sonreía?_ No sé de donde, pero saqué el valor de encarar a Edward.

- ¿Por qué me hablas? – pregunté y su rostro se llenó de confusión.

- Bueno, comprendo que estés enojada y que ahora no quieras que te hable…

- ¡No es eso! – dije rápidamente y sus ojos parecieron brillar – Solo que…bueno… ¿sufres a menudo trastornos de personalidad? Quisiera estar preparada la próxima vez

Edward rió sin humor y después miró fijamente mis ojos, pensaba que podría ver dentro de mí, que con su penetrante mirada sería capaz de leer mi mente.

- La verdad es que tu eres la única que has conseguido que esto me pase – declaró algo avergonzado – y digamos que volví a hablarte porque…bueno…la verdad no estoy muy seguro, quizás intente probar algo

- ¿Probar algo? – he de reconocer que eso me dolió - ¡¿Acaso me crees tú conejillo de indias?! ¿¡Soy humana sabes!? Y tengo sentimientos…pero parece que eso a ti no te importa.

Con decisión tomé mis libros y mi maleta y me levanté dispuesta a sentarme en otro lugar. Pensé que Edward me detendría; pero no fue así, se me quedó viendo mientras yo me marchaba hacia la mesa más lejana a la suya. ¡Maldito Edward Cullen! ¡Primero se porta bien conmigo y después me dice que me habla solo para probar algo! ¿Para probar qué? ¿Si realmente siente algo por mí o es solo mi parecido con su chica desaparecida? ¿Es qué acaso no se da cuenta de que me duele que me utilice? ¿Y cuando se diera cuenta de que quería más a la otra chica que haría? ¿Volver a ignorarme?

Con decisión tomé una hoja de papel y escribí _**``Cuando al fin sepa lo que sientes me hablas, hasta entonces, será mejor que no seamos amigos ´´**_ utilicé las mismas palabras qué el dijo cuando decidió ignorarme y después me levanté de mi sitio y caminé hacia la mesa del profesor dispuesta a dejar un trabajo que había mandado el señor Banner y cuando pasé junto a Edward le lancé el papel y después regresé a mi mesa.

Desde mi posición vi como Edward fruncía levemente el ceño y me miraba entre sorprendido y… ¿dolido? Aun así no me importó. Si él iba a jugar con mi corazón ya roto a él no le vendría nada mal un poco de su propia medicina.

Edward me miraba de vez en cuando y por ello se llevaba como castigo más de una bronca por parte del profesor. Vale lo reconozco, era divertido ver a Edward tan pendiente de mi, aunque sobretodo era sumamente vergonzoso y odioso cuando él se reía al verme sonrojada. ¡Maldito Cullen! ¡Maldito Cullen! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente sexy?!

La clase finalizó y por fortuna el resto del día no tenía clases con Edward y en la hora del almuerzo se fue nuevamente a l biblioteca con Jasper y esta vez también con Emmett. Rosalie y Alice decidieron no hablarme del tema de Edward. Bueno, no hablarme mucho, pues todo lo que había pasado en biología se lo tuve que contar si o si. Después planificaron la salida de compras el fin de semana y estuvieron un rato hablando sobre el reto de la casa encantada pues mañana nos tocaba a nosotros y al parecer los chicos que fueron ayer tampoco habían conseguido cumplir el reto, pues nuevamente había ruidos y cosas moviéndose en el video y los chicos huyeron asustados e incluso algunos gritaban el nombre de su madre.

Las otras tres clases también pasaron tranquilas pero para mi desgracia no podía dejar de pensar en Edward; pero esta vez, no intentaba olvidarle pensando en mi ángel, sino que pensaba en él de la manera en que una chica pensaba en un chico, de la manera en que una mujer enamorada piensa en su amado. Sí, porque ahora estaba totalmente segura, yo amaba a Edward Cullen, por mucho que mi ángel aun siguiese presente en mi corazón este ya le pertenecía casi por completo a Edward.

Cuando las clases acabaron y tras comprar otro bocadillo en la cafetería, me fui a mi antigua casa y nuevamente comencé con las tareas de reformas. He de reconocer que sería una estupenda ama de casa aunque estuviese mal que lo dijese yo; la habitación estaba pintada con azul cielo y un azul más oscuro, los muebles brillaban y mis libros, los cuales ya había traído para esta casa, volvían a esta en su lugar correspondiente, la cama estaba con una colcha azul marino y unos cojines azul cielo y otro blanco y las cortinas eran blancas. Todo estaba perfecto, tal y como lo recordaba, aunque los colores eran diferentes; pero eso no importaba yo sentía que nuevamente estaba en mi casa.

_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

**

**_N/A: _**_Si, si , si ya se que me tarde muchisisisismo pero es que la verdad es que estaba liada con el fic de Chatenado con un Play-boy y mi mente no daba para mucho con esto del insti y todo slos examenes...ya me comprenden T.T_

_Bueno espeor que os guste este capitulo y solo queda uno más, asíq ue disfrutad del penultimo capítulo de Looking for mi Angel ^^_

_Y Ahora...¿veis ese lindo botoncito verde de ahi abajo? ¿Que tal si lo pulsais y me dejais un lindo reviews? Espeor ansiosa vuestras opiniones ^^_

_Nos leemos!! ^^  
_


	6. Al fin encontré a mi ángel

...

Cuando terminé mi habitación eran las 9 y media de la noche y decidí cenar otro bocata mientras pensaba en las cosas que tendría que comprar para el baño. Tras hacer la lista y tomar una rápida cena, volví a ponerme mi Ipod y a cantar y comencé con la limpieza del baño tras ponerme una mascarilla y coger la lejía.

*Piii* *piii* *piii*

Nuevamente la molesta alarma del móvil me despertó, esta vez, no me había quedado dormida sobre latas de pintura, sino sobre el retrete, que por fortuna estaba cerrado; pero que aun así la idea resultaba un tanto asquerosa.

Con rapidez me fui hacia mi otra casa, me duché, me enfundé unos vaqueros y una camiseta limpios y me fui a toda velocidad hacia el instituto pues ya llegaba tarde.

Tal y como supuse, llegué tarde y no me dejaron entrar en la primera clase, aun así, me sentía bien, pues la primera clase la tenía con Edward y hoy no estaba de humor para afrontar sus cambios de personalidad. No es que Edward me hubiese hecho algo más desde ayer; solo que aun estaba algo mareada por el olor a lejía y los dolores de cabeza me ponían de muy mal humor.

Cuando finalizó la primera clase, me dirigí a la siguiente y así hasta que todo el día pasó. Aunque en el descanso, las chicas se pasaron toda la media hora celebrando que hoy era el día en que iríamos a la casa encantada y diciendo de que si resistíamos toda la noche los 200 dólares eran nuestros. Aunque las pobres fueron incapaces de convencerme para ir con ellas. La verdad es que podía haber ido ya que por un día que me atrasase en la limpieza no pasaría nada, pero si iba, Alice empezaría a sacarme todas las noches y no conseguiría limpiar la casa ni en 100 años.

Al finalizar la última clase comencé a caminar hasta el aparcamiento. Para mi fortuna o desgracia no vi a Edward por ningún lado. Fortuna, porque cuando lo veía me dolía el pecho y me hacía pensar en que él nunca se fijaría en mí y desgracia porque realmente me gustaba perderme en sus hermoso ojos esmeraldas, disfrutar de sus sonrisas torcidas y ver la forma tan adorable en la que fruncía el ceño. La verdad es que deseaba que Edward volviese a tratarme como el primer día, que nunca nos hubiésemos besado y que ahora pudiésemos fingir ser amigos normales, aunque de todos modos, estoy segura de que no hubiese podido callar por mucho tiempo la tremenda atracción que Edward me producía. Para mi sorpresa y tal y como si el cielo me hubiese escuchado. Vi a Edward apoyado en mi camioneta con su ceño levemente fruncido – adorable – pero a la vez con una cautivadora sonrisa que dejaba ver sus brillantes dientes.

Pasé por su lado sin decir nada y abrí la puerta de mi camioneta intentado fingir que su presencia no me perturbaba lo más mínimo; pero ambos sabíamos que no era así, puesto que en cuanto intenté subirme en mi vehículo uno de mis pies falló y comencé a caer de espaldas. Esperé impacientes la caída en la que me abriría la cabeza; pero nunca llegué a recibir tal golpe, pues unos fuertes brazos me tomaron por la cintura y me pegaron contra algo duro y cálido.

- Parece que es una costumbre que te atrape en el aire – rió aun abrazando mi cintura

- Gr-gracias…

Fue lo único capaz de decir mientras apoyaba mis manos en su pecho y hacía un poco de fuerza para alejarme de él. Edward hizo una mueca de dolor y me soltó, la verdad era que yo no quería separarme de él y que no dejaba de maldecir la distancia que ahora nos separaba; peor si no lo hacía, no podría resistir la sensación de rendirme ante él y ante esos perfectos y suaves labios que parecían llamarme. Con lentitud – y una vez sus brazos soltaron del todo mi cintura – me giré e intenté de nuevo subirme a mi camioneta; pero su mano me detuvo y me bajó con un solo movimiento atrayéndome hacia él.

Por un momento me perdí en sus hermosos ojos que me miraban con un brillo especial y parecían perforar mi alma; pero cuando vi que iba a decir algo, me adelanté.

- Te dije que hasta que no supiese lo que sientes es mejor que me ignoraras.

- Yo… - sus ojos dejaron de estar clavados en los míos y se pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello demostrando que estaba muy nervioso - ¿sabes? Ayer hablé con Alice y me dijo algo que me hizo abrir los ojos.

- ¿Alice?

Edward asintió levemente y con decisión volvió a clavar sus penetrantes ojos en los míos; mientras, para mi sorpresa, llevaba su mano a mi mejilla y la acariciaba con infinita dulzura.

- Como decía, Alice tiene razón. Puede que te parezcas a la chica a la que amaba; pero ese hecho no significa nada; porque cuando te miro, no veo a la chica a la que amaba, sino a la dulce y linda Bella a la amo. – sus palabras me dejaron helada y aunque mis labios se abrieron no conseguí pronunciar palabra alguna por lo que Edward siguió – He de reconocer que nunca olvidaré a mi pequeña princesa pero ella me abandonó y tú apareciste en mi vida como un cometa, iluminando la oscuridad de mi vida, eres tú la que me has hecho volver a sonreír, eres tú la que me hace sentir especial, eres tú la que has conseguido que vuelva a tocar el piano, eres tú a la que quiero proteger, eres tú, la chica con la que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida, solo tú Bella. Y bueno, he de reconocer que te conozco desde hace apenas tres días; pero nunca nadie me ha hecho sentir lo que tu Bella, a nadie he amado nunca como a ti… - una hermosa sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras su otra mano subía mi rostro y con cuidado lo acunó con dulzura – Aun queda algo que debo hacer…

Y antes de que pudiese hablar o moverme, Edward unió sus labios con los míos en un beso cargado de amor y dulzura, un beso, que no tardé en corresponder a la vez que mis manos se enredaban en su sedoso cabello atrayéndolo lo más posible a mí. No había sido capaz de darme cuenta de cuando extrañaba sus labios, sus suaves manos en mi rostro – aunque ahora estaban en mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo – y sobre todo, cuando le extrañaba a él. A Mi Edward, al chico que hacía que al fin me sintiese completa y que me había hecho olvidar a mi ángel.

Con lentitud sus labios dejaron los míos y los llevó a mi frente con infinito cariño, depositando un suave beso. Después me separó un poco de él tomando mi mentón y haciendo que mirase fijamente sus ojos.

- Este beso, no quiero que lo olvides…nunca… - rogó mientras me abrazaba y hundía su nariz en mi cabello respirando mi aroma.

- Edward… - comencé a penas en un susurró, ahora era el momento en que yo debía decirle lo que sentía, ahora o nunca – yo…te…

¡¿Fuego?! Me pregunté al ver que detrás de Edward, a lo lejos, en el bosque, había una gran columna de humo y al percatarme de que de donde salía el humo era un lugar muy cercano a mi nueva casa – la de mi tío Aro – No sabía qué hacer, tenía que decirle algo a Edward, el cual ahora me miraba con los ojos tristes y preocupados; pero por otro lado… ¡Mi casa podría estar en llamas! No, no podía quedarme a hablar con Edward, tenía que ir rápidamente a mi casa y comprobar que todo estaba bien, tenía aun mucho tiempo para hablar con Edward; pero si perdía mi casa, tendría que mudarme nuevamente a Italia o la casa que estaba arreglando; pero esta ultima aun no estaba lista.

- ¡Lo siento Edward! ¡Tengo que irme!

Rápidamente me aparté de él y me monté en mi camioneta conduciendo a toda velocidad hacia mi casa. No tardé mucho en llegar y ver que todo estaba lleno de bomberos y que el foco del fuego; para mi desgracia, era mi casa. ¿Qué haría ahora?

El fuego fue aplacado al cabo de unos veinte minutos y los bomberos me dijeron que el inicio del fuego había sido una colilla que alguien había arrojado cerca de mi casa y que por desgracia no se había podido hacer nada y la casa estaba totalmente destruida, puesto que al ser una casita de madera toda esta había sido dañada por el fuego.

No pude evitar ponerme a llorar ¿Qué haría ahora? Supongo que debería de llamar a mi tío Aro, además no solo había perdido mi casa, sino mi ropa y lo peor, todos mis ahorros, ahora ni tan siquiera tenía dinero para seguir con la reforma de la otra casa. Ahora tendría que regresar a Italia y olvidarme de la búsqueda de mi ángel, de mis nuevos amigos…de Edward…

Nuevamente me subí en mi camioneta y conduje hacia mi otra casa. Por fortuna, mi habitación ya estaba lista y aun tenía un poco de material para seguir con la reforma, aunque no podría comprar lo muebles que se habían roto tras el asesinato de mi madre; pero al menos podría pasar un par de días más en Forks y hablar con Edward de mis sentimientos por él.

Me pasé varios minutos pensando en Edward y en como lo había dejado abandonado. La verdad es que él tendría derecho a odiarme por la forma en la que le deje después de sus lindas y dulces palabras. Me sentía tan mal, en un solo día había perdido las dos cosas más importantes en mi vida a Edward y la casa que hacía posible mi vida en Forks.

Ahora ya solo me quedaban mis amigos – y eso si ellos no estaban enojados por como traté a Edward – y una casa casi en ruinas que solo me traía malos recuerdos. Sí, definidamente Forks me traía mala suerte. Tomé el móvil entre mis manos con la intención de llamar a Edward y hablar con él; pero cada vez que iba a llamar, el miedo a su rechazo me invadía y rápidamente guardaba mi móvil.

Tras darle vueltas y vueltas a que hacer como vida, decidí que lo mejor era ponerme a limpiar de nuevo e intentar arreglar la casa para poder vivir, al menos, hasta que se me acabase el dinero que llevaba en la cartera.

Nuevamente me puse mi Ipod y comencé tararear mientras recogía las cosas del baño, el cual ya estaba limpio y me metía en un pequeño despacho que tenía mi padre Charlie y que nunca dejamos tocar a Phil, ya que está lleno de los buenos recuerdos que vivimos mi padre y yo juntos.

Comencé a pintar las paredes de un color crema mientras me movía al compás de la canción de My inmortal y la tarareaba suavemente; pero para mi desgracia, el Ipod también se puso del lado de mi mala suerte y dejó de funcionar haciéndome soltar un gruñido de frustración. ¿Y ahora que haría? Sin música y solo con el cantar de los animales del bosque esta casa tan oscura era realmente espelúznate y lo fue más aun, cuando escuché murmullos en la planta baja.

Con decisión, pero a la vez temblando como un flan, tomé un palo de madera y comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras. Vi, para mi desgracia que la planta baja estaba iluminada por la luz de varias linternas y los murmullos comenzaron a sonar aun más fuertes; pero seguía sin entender lo que decían. Agarré con más fuerza la viga de madera y pisé el primer escalón haciendo que el ruido a madera sonase por toda la casa de manera terrorífica. De pronto, me cegaron la luz de varias linternas y todos gritamos a la vez la misma pregunta.

- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

De pronto se formó un silencio terrorífico, aunque en pocos segundos la luces de la linterna dejaron de cegarme y entonces, puede ver quiénes eran los allanadores. Cuál fue mi sorpresa, al ver a cinco personas con rostros perfectos que me miraban extrañados pero a la vez aliviados.

- ¿¡Bella?! – preguntaron los cinco a coro mientras yo terminaba de bajar las escaleras y depositaba la viga de madera en el suelo

- ¡Dios Bells! ¡Casi me matas de un ataque al corazón! – gritó Rosalie sosteniendo la mano contra su pecho

- ¡Ustedes sois los que casi me matáis a mí! – reclamé – Además, ¿Por qué estáis aquí?

- Eso debería de preguntarlo yo – reclamó Alice con los brazos en su cintura en forma de jarra - ¿No se supone que tenías cosas que hacer?

- No, Alice te equivocas – reí – yo soy la que puedo preguntar, ya que vosotros allanasteis mi casa

- ¡¿Tú casa?! – Preguntaron todos sumamente asombrados

- Bella, si no tenias dinero para comprar una casa mejor nos lo hubiese dicho y te hubiésemos acogido –Susurró Rosalie de manera compasiva

- No es eso, no es eso – negué enérgicamente con la cabeza – Esta casa no es la que compré, la que compré esta un par de manzanas mas a bajo, aunque por desgracia a salido ardiendo, por eso es que me fui del instituto tan de repente, vi la columna de humo – aclaré y vi como en el rostro de Edward se formaba una linda sonrisa y me miraba nuevamente como lo había hecho en el aparcamiento.

- ¿Entonces esta casa…? – volvió a insistir Alice

- La heredé de mi madre. La verdad es que yo nací en Forks y en esta casa es donde viví hasta mis diez años. Cuando mi madre fue…asesinada, yo me mudé a Italia con mi tío Aro y mis primos

Todos ellos me miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca que casi tocaba el suelo; pero aunque balbuceaban miles de cosas no decían nada coherente. Yo no entendía el porqué de su comportamiento, supuse era por la forma en la que narré que mi madre había sido asesinada; pero es que si explicaba más detalles no podría evitar romper a llorar y no quería mostrarme débil ante ellos.

- ¿Entonces…tú…?- comenzó Alice; pero se vio silenciada por Emmett

- ¿Tú eres la que hacía el ruido en la planta de arriba y el supuesto fantasma que se ve en los videos?

- ¿Eh?

- Bella ya sabes – sonrió Emmett – esta es la casa de la puesta, la abandonada y tétrica…

- Supongo que era yo… - susurré pensativa – como estaba con el Ipod no me enteraba cuando alguien entraba o salía de la casa así que…

- ¡Emmett no seas burro! ¡Eso no es lo que tenías que preguntar! – le regañó Alice golpeándole suavemente en la cabeza, a lo que su hermano simplemente le miro confundido – Bella – me llamó - ¿Tú eras...? ¿La hija de Reneé? ¿La que presencio como mataron a su madre?

Cuando Alice pronuncio aquellas palabras no pude evitar recordar con detenimiento cada una de las imágenes de aquella noche, y mirar a todos lados viendo aun los restos de la pelea en el suelo de la sala. Lentamente noté como algo recorría con lentitud mis mejillas y con lentitud cerré los ojos dejándole la libertad a más lágrimas de salir de mis ahora rojos ojos. DE pronto, noté algo cálido rodear mi cintura y con cuidado fui abriendo los ojos y viendo como Edward me miraba con infinito amor y me pegaba a él con sumo cariño, haciéndome apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho.

- ¿y yo era el burro? – reclamó Emmett - ¡Tú hiciste llorar a Bella!

- Yo…esto…Bella lo siento – se disculpó Alice

- No importa, solo que…bueno…en estas circunstancias en difícil no recordar – reí sin humor mirando la escena del salón y escondiéndome aun más en el pecho de Edward

- Me lo imagino… - susurró Jasper

- La verdad…es que no creo que seas capaz ni tan siquiera de imaginarlo Jass – le miré – No quiero decir que tú no me comprendas – alegué rápidamente – solo que…bueno…nadie es capaz de imaginar lo que es eso.

Todos me miraron esperando a que les explicase como me sentía. Sabía que ellos no me preguntaban por el hecho del morbo que podía ocasionar una noticia como esa, ellos me preguntaban porque querían ayudarme, querían que me desahogase.

- Yo estaba durmiendo y escuché gritos – comencé mientras Edward me apretaba aun más fuerte contra él – La imagen de mi madre contra la pared toda llena de sangre aun recorre mi mente, la forma en la que Phil me tocó…en la que se lanzó sobre mi madre y comenzó apuñalarla, todo pasó tan rápido y a la vez tan lento…todo fue…como una pesadilla, una pesadilla que te persigue eternamente y de la que nunca despiertas… - nuevas lágrimas volvieron a recorrer mi rostro

- Lo siento… - susurraron todos

- No es vuestra culpa. Además, no todo fue tan terrible, al menos sigo viva, gracias a mi pequeño ángel – sonreí - ¿recordáis chicas el chico que os dije que me salvó de la muerte? – ellas asintieron y sonrieron de una menara que no logré descifrar que les sucedía – Bueno pues, él fue el verdadero motivo por el que regresé a Forks, para buscarle y agradecerle por salvarme la vida…- no era necesario añadir que había estado enamorada de él – ese pequeño ángel arriesgó su vida por mí, la verdad no estoy muy segura de cómo paso todo solo sé que…

- Con ayuda de tú ex-portátil Phil cayó inconsciente y ese nos dio el tiempo suficiente para escapar – Miré a Edward entre sorprendida y confusa _¿Cómo sabía Edward eso? ¿Por qué había dicho ``nos´´? ¿Es que acaso él…?_

- Tú…eres… - susurré

- Aquel día, como otro cualquiera, me escapé de mi casa y trepé por el árbol que había justo a tu ventana hasta llegar a esta y colarme en tu habitación. Adoraba verte dormir – sonrió – te veis tan linda, además, hablabas en sueños y me gustaba saber lo que pensabas; pero ese día no estabas en tu habitación y había mucho jaleo en la planta baja. No pude evitar la curiosidad así que caminé pro el pasillo hasta llegar al barandal y ver que sucedía en la planta baja. Aun siento arder mi sangre cuando vi como ese tipo recorría tu cuerpo con sus asquerosas manos… ¡Yo no podía permitir algo así! ¡No podía permitir que te hiciese daño! Entonces corrí a tu habitación y busqué algo con lo que defenderme. No encontré nada y de pronto, cuando escuché los gritos de tu madre cogí lo primero que vi, el portátil y lo lancé sobre la cabeza de ese desgraciado. Él cayó desmayado al suelo y yo corrí a tu lado. Estaba tan asustado, te amaba y no podía imaginar que te hubiese perdido. Cuando llegué a tu lado aun respirabas y mi corazón volvió a latir, fue cuando te desperté y te llevé hasta mi casa. Por fortuna mis hermanos se habían ido a casa de mis tíos y no tuve que someterme a uno de sus interrogatorios. Mi padre te curó y creí que de ahora en adelante todo estaría bien; pero cuando te llevé hasta tu casa…desapareciste y dejaste de ser mi hermosa vecina, aquella de la que me había enamorado solo al verla a través de una ventana, convirtiéndote así en mi amada chica desaparecida, a la que creí olvidar cuando te conocí y me enamoré perdidamente de ti. Aunque ahora…supongo que nunca dejé de amarte…

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, después de tanta confusión y de tanto dolor, Edward era mi ángel, al que siempre y por siempre amaría; peor nuevamente era incapaz de decir nada. Así que ya que no podía hablar, lo demostraría con actos. Me moví un poco en los brazos de Edward y me puse de puntillas para llegar a sus labios y besarle con suma devoción, con cariño, con dulzura, de manera tierna y cargada de amor. Edward me pegó a su cuerpo aun más – si es que eso era posible – mientras movía sus labios al compás de los míos. Definitivamente, Edward y yo éramos como las dos piezas de un puzles hechas para encajar a la perfección, para siempre.

Con lentitud me separé de él y la sonrisa curvada de sus labios me estaba haciendo perder el hilo de mis pensamientos. Bueno, si es que alguna vez había podido pensar estando entre sus brazos. Abrí mis labios con la intención de decir algo; pero Edward rió y me volvió a besar esta vez de manera apasionada e incluso llegándome a apoyar contra la pared que tenía detrás de mí. No pude evitar dejarme llevar por él y llevar mis manos a sus cabellos, desordenándolos aun más y disfrutando de lo sedoso de sus cabellos cobrizos.

Nuevamente nos separamos, cuando comenzaba a faltarme el aire y Edward aun seguía mirándome con esa sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy; pero esta vez ni sus musculoso pecho chocando pegado al mío, ni sus brillantes ojos verdes, ni sus carnosos labios me distraerían.

- Edward…te amo…desde la primera vez que vi tus hermoso ojos en la oscuridad de esta habitación…te amo con cada célula de mi cuerpo, con toda mi alma…y te amaré siempre…

- Yo te amaré eternamente… - sus labios nuevamente volvieron a capturar los míos

- ¡Ya vale! ¡Ya vale! – gritó Emmett - ¡Chicos que hay público! – se señaló a él y a todos los demás que sonreían divertidos - ¿Por qué no os buscáis un hotel?

- ¡Cállate Emmett! ¡Tú eres peor que nosotros! – le regañó Edward

- ¡Ja! ¡peor yo beso mejor! ¿Verdad Rosalie?

- A mí no me metas – se quejó Rosalie mientras todos comenzaban a reír

Después de eso pasamos la noche todos en mi casa, entre chistes de Emmett, cotilleos de Alice, anécdotas vergonzosas sobre Jasper por parte de Edward y comentarios chistosos por parte de Rosalie que normalmente hacían quedar mal a Emmett.

Al día siguiente los alumnos que había organizado la apuesta de la casa encantada nos dieron nuestros 200 dólares y cuando salí del instituto fui a casa de Edward y tras hablar con sus padres me ofrecieron quedarme en su casa a vivir con ellos, he de reconocer que no quería, pues me daba vergüenza y ellos apenas me conocían, pero tras una ``charla de persuasión´´ - en la que más que todo se dedicó a besarme para persuadirme – por parte de Edward acepté y desde ese momento vivo con los Cullen.

Ahora, al fin puedo asegurar que Forks, no me traía mala suerte, sino todo lo contraría a fin de cuentas…al fin había encontrado a mi ángel. Con el cual, de un momento a otro...compartiría el resto de mi vida.

- Si quiero… - susurré al cura mientras Edward me miraba con la más hermosas de sus sonrisas

- Para siempre… - susurró y deslizó el anillo por mi dedo…

Aun no podía creer que me estaba casando con Edward Cullen y tampoco podía creer que fuese incapaz de escuchar con claridad lo que le cura decía, solo sé que la ceremonia terminó cuando Edward me tomó de la cintura y me besó con tremenda dulzura mientras me cogia en sus brazos y como a una princesa y la gente comenzó a lanzzarnos arroz y petalos de rosas y a felicitarnos.

Sí, mi vida no podía ser más prefecta ahora, era la Señora Cullen y estaría con Edward hasta que la muerte nos separese...bueno según Edward...él me amaría hasta después de la muerte, igual que yo a él.

**FIN**

* * *

_**N/A**: Bueno aqui está el último capitulo de este fic ^^ Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis muy lindos Reviews con vuestras opiniones ya que espero ansiosa saber que pasa por vuestras cabezas ^^ _

_Me despido de todos vosotros mis queridos lectores con muchos besos vampiricos :[ _

_Nos leemos!! ^^  
_


End file.
